


Stranded

by SParkie96



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, F/F, Femslash, Stranded, Teen Heroes Universe, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an off-world mission for SHIELD, Sami and Kim get separated from the rest of the team and crash land on a primitive planet. Though the Natives have been more than kind enough to take-in and help the teenagers, the girls have to find a way back home while also fighting off feelings for one another. Rated T for Language, violence, and femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> This story is tied in with both the "Teen Heroes Universe" as well as "Admiration". Parts of this event are mentioned in "Admiration Alternate", it also explains why Kim was so fascinated/obsessed with Sami in the "Admiration" Universe.

The sound of a finger tapping against the leather interior caused Sami Parker to let out a frustrated groan. She loved Kim, she really did, but if the red-head kept it up with that incessant tapping against the leather arm of the chair she was going to flip. With a sigh, she looked out of the window of the cockpit to the Quinjet next to her. Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow gave the brunette a thumbs-up. Sami gave a nod back.

SHIELD had assigned them the task of playing bodyguard/cavalry to Black Window and Captain America while they transported an important package to the Nova Corp. Originally, this job was given to the Guardians of the Galaxy, but they were otherwise preoccupied with J’Son, Emperor of the Spartoi Empire in another sector of the galaxy.

Thanks to Captain America, who had suggested picking from the Teen Heroes, he had chosen Sami and Jack. He had chosen both of the teens because Sami is the leader of the team, and Jack is her Second-In-Command. Unfortunately, Jack’s stomach reacts to space travel the same way someone would react to traveling on a boat. He was not exactly fond of getting a case of “Space Sickness”. So, the next obvious choice, was Sami’s other Second-In-Command; Kim Possible.

Not that either had a problem with working together. It had been a while since the last time they had worked a mission that was just the two of them. Quite frankly, Kim was very excited as well as nervous. Over the past couple of months, Kim had developed a…crush on her leader. She wasn’t sure exactly when this had started, but it had to have been some time after she and Josh Mankey had broken up and right before they had gotten back together. She could remember the time frame, and when, but not the exact date.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_It was the period after lunch, right after Josh had asked her out again. Sami and Kim were on their way to gym when they had gotten on the topic of Sexuality somehow. Kim had flat out said she was Bisexual. Sami, on the other hand, wasn’t so open. The brunette actually seemed very unsure of what she liked, being only fourteen and all. It wasn’t until they got changed in the locker room that Kim became more attracted to the younger._

_The girl’s muscles stretched underneath her skin, which was decorated with an assortment of scars. The way the girl’s long brown and white hair looked against her skin made her look even paler than she actually was. The way those powder blue eyes twinkled every time she spoke about something she was interested in just melted Kim’s heart. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the brunette._

_When it was time to partake in gym, Kim opted to stay sitting on the bleachers with Monique, Bonnie, Tara and several other cheerleaders. Sami on the other hand wanted to participate with the rest of the class, so she actually went to play indoor kick-ball. Though engaged in conversation with the rest of the girls, Kim was too busy watching Sami kick the ball and run around to the different mats._

_Kim nearly gave the brunette a standing ovation for the way she back-flipped out of the way as Brick tried to peg the younger out with the kick-ball. Bonnie let out a “Get her out, babe!” before going full cheerleader mode. Brick must have heard her, because he grabbed the ball and tried to get the brunette out once more on her way to home base. The brunette ducked and dodged until she slid across the floor and on to home base._

_With a hop into the air, she waved her arms into the air in a victorious stance. Jack and Ron applauded the brunette playfully. Sami flashed them a smile, bowing playfully back. Kim a smile felt a smile creep upon her lips, applauding the brunette as well. She watched as Sami laughed, turning to bow to her red-headed friend._

_Kim nearly swooned over and fainted. The way that brunette’s face lit up nearly knocked Kim off of her seat. It was absolutely precious. For that one moment, Sami looked…innocent. She looked absolutely adorable. She couldn’t help but watch the other in awe as the brunette retained her playfulness. It was an unusual sight, but Kim absolutely loved it._

_If only she could see the brunette like that all of the time._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Those images were forever etched into her brain and haunted her dreams every night. They bothered her so much that she and Josh chose to take another break. She couldn’t help it! Her brain had seemed to memorize each and every detail and aspect of the younger’s form since then. It pretty much taunted her every time she was with or near the other girl. Teen Hero missions became a little more interesting as well since then. Who knew watching Sami fight and doing her “thing” could be so…mesmerizing?

Hence why she was more than excited for this mission the second she got the call. And now here she was, sitting copilot to one Sami Parker while in route to transport something important. It was either a prisoner or an actual package, she could not recall. The two had also been forbidden from asking about it or checking in on it. That doing so when there was no imminent threat was seen as “Unprofessional”. With a huff of frustration, Kim blew a stray piece of hair out of her face before going back to tapping on the arm chair.

She heard a groan next to her, causing her to turn her attention to the brunette. Emerald eyes met ice blue as the brunette glared at her and gave a playful pout. Even annoyed, Sami was adorable. She asked Sami what she was groaning at. The brunette sighed, stating that she was not aware that Kim was a Professional Drummer. The red-head raised a brow, but then realized what the other was referring to. Okay, no more arm chair drumming for the rest of the trip.

The rest of the ride was quite boring as they sat in silence, passing millions of stars and plenty of planets. This would be beautifully romantic if they were not on a mission right now. Emerald eyes trailed over to look at her companion. Sure enough, the sour puss sitting next to her kept a poker face for the duration of the ride. Though she could not physically see it, Kim knew the brunette was annoyed. Damn it, she was bored!

There was suddenly a beeping noise coming from the console, causing the two to turn their attention to the source of the noise. Kim gave Sami a concerned look while the brunette gave an annoyed groan. After reassuring the red-head that it was probably nothing, she put the plane on Auto-Pilot and went to investigate.

Sami rolled her eyes in annoyance once more. What the hell was wrong now? It couldn’t be an explosive in the weapons vault (she actually remembered to check this time). The brunette ran through a mental checklist in her head, going over what exactly could have been the source of the alarm. So far the only thing that **_may_** have been wrong and/or tampered with would be the engine. Jet Fire’s mainframe had been offline for quite a bit, reducing the former Deceptacon to an ordinary jet and disabling any of his ability to communicate back to the meta-human. Though, she thought Myaxx and Donnie had double checked everything and gave the engine the “Green Light”, meaning that everything was a-go. So, what the hell was going on?!

The ship shook once more, sending Sami flying forward and tumbling toward the floor. She landed hard with a grunt, but caught herself before her face could collide with the metal surface. Before she could hoist herself up on to her hands and knees, the ship lurched forward, launching the teenager again. Well, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

Kim grunted as her seatbelt prevented her from slamming her face into the console in front of her. What the hell was going on? Did Sami figure out what the hell had happened? There were so many questions floating around in the red-head’s brain that she didn’t pay attention to the incoming space rock. By the time she did, it had hit the side of the ship and sent it on a crash course with the nearest planet. 


	2. Stranded

A groan passed the brunette’s lips as Sami slowly cracked open her eyes. Tall trees and a blue sky loomed in her vision. Where were they? The brunette carefully sat up, trying to take in her surroundings. More trees and low lying plants. The surrounding area resembled that of a rainforest. Were they back on Earth? With another glance toward the sky, she could see another smaller sun as well as another planet not too far away in the skyline. Nope, they were on an alien planet.

With a sigh, Sami turned back to see Jetfire lying in ruins not too far away, his inner workings exposed. After steadily getting on to her feet, the teen ran over to inspect the injured Decepticon turned Autobot as well as figure out where Kim went to and if she was okay. After hooking up her handheld computer in her gauntlet to an exposed port, Sami ran a diagnostics scan to see what exactly went wrong and figure out what she could do to resolve the issue.

According to the information that came back, the ship had a small EMP device that had somehow latched itself on to one of the wings. Once the EMP had been attached, it disabled the engines as well as the GPS and the Auto-Pilot. To make things worse, a space rock had collided with the ship on one side, sending them crashing on to this planet.

Sami released a frustrated sigh as she retracted the cable to her wrist gauntlet from the port. So, someone had used a timed EMP to disable their ship and then they had a collision with space debris that left them stranded. Great, just what she needed.

"Kim?" Sami called, looking around at all of the rubble, "Oh, no..." she said with a breath, running over to the rock piles.

Sami let out a grunt as she lifted the rubble up and out of the way. She hollered out the red-head’s name continuing to rip through the rubble and debris as she desperately searched for her friend. When she heard no reply, her mind became a flurry of worse-case scenarios. Her brain conjured up scenarios that ranged from the cheerleader being crushed underneath of the wreckage to the red-head being impaled on long scraps of metal shards/beams. Unfortunately, the thoughts were seemingly endless. It was mainly due to the fact that she had seen it all in her line of work.

Well, line of work being the Council with maybe one or two horrific experiences with SHIELD. Working with the Council made every single Sci-Fi Horror film seem like it was based off of real events. More of the “based on true events” type of movies. She had seen a soldier being ripped apart from the inside out until a Xenomorph had ripped a hole in his chest in order to escape to freedom. She had watched actual real live Jedi, who she had thought were nothing but fictional characters that only existed in the Star Wars movies prior to working with the Council, lose their limbs to Sith. The very same Sith and Jedi who used **_real. Freaking. Lightsabers. The brunette shook off the thought, thanking the gods that none of_** ** _those_** creatures or beings existed on this planet.

As far as she knew, they didn’t. This was one of few planets she had actually been to. There was never a need in the past for the Council to bother with Meridian. It’s natives posed little to no threat to anyone, thus making the Council believe that there was no need to even bother.

Sweat dripped down the girl’s forehead as she dug and tossed debris away. She used all of her might to move each and every piece. All the while, the brunette continued to holler out the other girl’s name, her heart pounding in her chest and ears. Her muscles burning as she continued to lift and toss pieces of debris out of the way. No, no, no…

A groan not too far from her position caused the brunette to cease her movements and listen again for the sound. When she heard the sound once more, she quickly went over to the source and began tearing away the rubble. Coughing could be heard underneath causing Sami’s heart to beat even faster.

Sunlight started to bleed through the cracks above her as Kim tried to adjust her eyes to the light. The rubble started to feel lighter as it was taken off of her. She let another groan as she heard the brunette call out above her. The red-head shielded her eyes, gasping out Sami’s name. It was a sort of reassurance that she was okay. Her own mind read the brunette’s thoughts, telepathically trying to ease the other’s mind. Sami’s mind did ease as she continued to pull away the countless pieces of rubble.

Once all of the rubble was cleared, Kim felt hands on her lower back and the underside of her knees as Sami hoisted the other out of the pile and into her arms. The red-head let out a grunt and held her head in pain. She should not have used her telepathy **_right_** after a crash. A headache wracked the back of her brain, causing her to release another hiss of pain. She must have landed pretty damn hard!

Sami slowly walked over to the remains of the ship, trying not to jostle the girl around too much. She then gently laid the other girl on the bench right inside the cargo hold before asking Jetfire to run a diagnostic scan.

Kim felt the familiar feeling of a scanner run over her entire body. She then watched as the scanner scanned Sami as well. With a resounding beep, a voice inside the plane read off the various injuries the two had endured. Sami had several lacerations all over, a serious slice wound on her right side, a minor knee injury, and a wounded wrist. Kim had lacerations as well, a possibly wounded arm, and a minor concussion. Great. Not bad, considering they’ve gone through worse, but it still wasn’t good considering the circumstances.

Sami let out an exhausted sigh, sitting down on the bench at Kim’s feet. The red-head sat up and watched as the other grabbed the first-aid kit not too far above the bench. The brunette cracked the case open and proceeded to tend to their wounds. Kim winced as Sami dabbed some alcohol on to several of the lacerations, thoroughly cleaning them out to avoid any type of infection. The brunette then handed the other an ice pack for her head.

Once Kim was taken care of, Sami went to examine her own major wounds. More specifically; the large gash in her right side. Sami removed the top half of her suit, revealing the black under-tank underneath. She pulled that off as well, letting out a hiss as her flexing muscles stretched the wound even further. There was a sudden wetness, causing the brunette to groan in annoyance. Great, now she was bleeding.

“You’re bleeding.” Kim said with a gasp.

Sami looked toward the red-head’s direction. She gave a shrug, “It’s no big deal. Really. It’s not like I have to worry about bleeding out.” Sami said.

“Except you’ll turn into a violent mess and start attacking everyone and everything you can get your hands on.” Kim deadpanned.

The brunette stared back at the red-head. After a couple minutes of thinking, Sami nodded, “Yeah, you’re probably right. Going total beast mode won’t help us off of this planet.” The brunette said, opening up the small case that held the needle and stitches.

Kim nodded as she grabbed the case from the other. Sami lay down on the bench, giving the red-head a full view of her side. Kim pulled the medical stitching through the needle before tying off one end. Kim pulled the medical stitching through the needle, tying it off on one end. The cheerleader warned the brunette that this would sting slightly. The brunette let out a chuckle, reminding the other that she would be fine. Kim smirked and rolled her eyes at the younger’s cockiness. She laid the needle and thread on the first-aid kit, grabbing a small towel and the bottle of rubbing alcohol. After dabbing a bit of the rubbing alcohol on the towel, she gently dabbed down the large wound. The brunette let out a sound that Kim could not quite place. It sounded like it had been a mix of surprise and pain. She raised a brow at the other. 

Sami gave a sheepish smile, “Sorry. It was a cold sensation before that bubbly stinging feeling set in. Keep going.”

With a nod, Kim finished cleaning the wound. The brunette tried her damnedest not to squirm around at the uncomfortably cold stinging sensation. Once finished with that, Kim poured a tiny amount of the alcohol into the cap and then dipped the needle in it. Green eyes looked into crystal blues, silently asking if the other was ready. Sami took a deep breath and nodded. With careful precision, Kim poked the needle into the other’s skin and began to gently sew the gash closed. Once she stitched the last stitch, she grabbed the knife off of Sami’s calf, cutting the thread. She tied off the remaining thread.

“Where’s the icebox on this ship?” Kim asked.

Sami was about to get up to show her, but Kim gently pushed the other back down on to the bench. She told the other to just point and direct, insisting that the other not move around too much or she would pull at the stitches. The brunette nodded, explaining that the box was in a panel on the wall toward the opening of the hanger. Kim felt around on the wall until she had found the loose panel. With a triumphant smile, she ripped the metal off of the wall revealing a small white box underneath. When she opened the door, she was hit in the face with a blast of cold air.

She had grabbed another towel and collected some ice into it, creating a makeshift icepack. Kim came back over to the brunette, gently laying the ice cold towel on to the other’s side. Another hiss escaped the brunette, tensing up under the other. Kim applied some pressure on to the pack. With her free hand, she hesitantly caressed the other’s arm in a soothing motion. Sami relaxed against the other’s touch, letting out a shaky breath. They sat like that for a while until the swelling on Sami’s side went down. Kim went back and forth between caressing Sami’s arm to stroking those brown and white locks. Sami remained still, trying to calm her breathing and push away the pain.

Once she was sure that she would be okay, Sami gently pushed Kim away, thanking the red-head. The brunette carefully got to her feet, pulling on her tank-top and top half of her suit. She explained that she would have to make them a campfire and hunt down some food if they wanted to survive the night and get off of this planet. The red-head asked if she would be alright, but did not receive an answer. That was when Kim declared that she would be accompanying the other to make sure she did not get hurt. Though Sami had flashed her a look, Kim was not backing down. The two were caught in a sort of stare-off, but neither would back down.

“We’re stuck on an unknown planet. We have no food, no water, and no way around. I’ll be damned if I let you die out there on your own. Meta-human or not, you’re not completely invulnerable. You **_could_** die. You need me out there to watch your back.” Kim said.

Blue eyes scanned the other’s green eyes for any signs of backing off, but none could be found. Deep down, the brunette knew the red-head was right.

With a sigh of defeat, Sami agreed to let the other come with. On one condition: that Kim sticks close and stays safe. She left the “stay out of the way” unspoken, knowing that Kim knew to do so to avoid getting hurt. They had gathered up some weapons suitable for hunting before making their way out of the ship. They had at least a while before the suns set, meaning that they had to leave now in order to be back before dark. Without another word, they went into the forest to hunt for their prey and supplies for a suitable campfire. 

Little did they know, they were being watched from a far.


	3. They Are Not Alone

“Jetfire, access ship security footage. I need to see if Kim is okay and where she could have run off to.” Sami commanded. 

The campfire had long since died down into little burning embers. The wild boar carcass laid over a makeshift grill, picked and pulled apart to the bone. She did not know when, but Kim had disappeared sometime between last night and this morning. The last thing Sami remembered before falling asleep the night before was looking into Kim’s eyes right across from her. The red-head would not just run-off like this.

Without another word, the Cybertronian used one of its many holo-projections to display the footage. Sami watched intently as Kim’s projection pulled itself out of the sleeping bag, looking over Sami’s unconscious form. The projection smiled and moved Sami’s hair out of her face before getting up out of the cot. The red-head had dusted herself off as she looked around. Her face then became a look of horror as she took on a defensive stance. The feed then cut-off without warning, causing Sami confusion. 

“Jetfire, what had happened?” Sami asked. 

“Natives…attacked while you…were unconscious. Dragged…friend…away.” The robot responded, as he struggled to stay online. 

Another sigh escaped the brunette, “Jetfire. Go offline until I come back. I’ll have to run an analysis of the extent of the damages. By the looks of things, it might take a while to patch you back up, depending on availability of the parts and how fast I can get them dropped off. First, I have to go rescue Kim. Just…stay safe.” Sami said. 

Without another word, Jetfire powered himself down, leaving the Teen Hero to fend for herself. Sami pressed a finger to her comm. link, but received static in return. Another sigh escaped her. Now her comm. didn’t work either. Awesome. Just…awesome. Sami scanned the area for any footprints or DNA or physical evidence. 

Her eyes landed on several sets of footprints as well as what looked to be skid marks, indicating that someone had been dragged away. Looking at the prints, there had been signs of a struggle before the person was dragged off. By the looks of it, Kim’s footprints were overlapped by slightly bigger prints. This meant that Kim had put up a fight before the Natives had taken her away. 

The prints led South, so if she followed the prints, they may lead her back to the tribe’s camp. She had to be careful; she didn’t know what species they were or just how many there may have been. She tried her wrist gauntlet once more, but this time using the device to analyze the planet itself. 

By scanning the dirt and plants around her, she was able to determine that this planet was Meridian; a primitive alien race that resembled and lived much like the Native Americans of Earth except they were different shades of green, blue, and orange and their facial features resembled that of Azog the Orc from “The Hobbit”. Their stats were impressive. Though primitive, they possessed technology that was capable of translating their own language into other languages. Their people were in top physical condition and they were a seemingly harmless bunch. 

Well, at least that was what their history had given. 

Sami set her own universal translator to Meridian in case she ran into any of them. Maybe she could talk them into telling her where they had taken her red-headed companion before anything bad could befall the cheerleader. 

As Sami followed the prints, she heard footsteps all around her. Sami took on a defensive stance, ready to fight anyone who tried to attack her. Her senses went nuts as she heard a pair of fast-paced steps behind her. Before she had the chance to react, a blow to the back of her head sent her tumbling back into the unconsciousness. 

* * *

“No! Stop! Ha Ha! Not there! HA!” Kim hollered as she covered her sides from the invading fingers. 

The small Meridian children giggled as they tried to tickle their new found guest. The red-head laughed as she tickled the children back, asking them how they liked it. They ran off, giggling all the way. Kim chased after them, laughing as well. 

Since her arrival, the natives had given her a dress similar to that of their women, since her suit had been torn and damaged. It was green in color, made of some type of silk material. It stopped just below her knees, sandals adorn her feet. The alien children insisted on braiding her long red hair, decorating the braid with flowers and beads. Now, she was currently preoccupying the children with a friendly game of tag while their mothers were busy. 

The sound of marching could be heard not too far away, indicating that the men had returned from their hunt. Kim watched as the men were greeted by their families, smiling as they hugged and kissed. Some of the men proudly showed off the animals that they had hunted, displaying it like a trophy. Two of the men had captured a larger animal, but Kim could not see past the crowd of people gathered around it. 

Now genuinely curious about what was so exciting, Kim made her way through the crowd to get a better look at the creature that had everyone in awe. The red-head’s excitement had turned to horror as her smile left her lips. 

Tied to a single post by her wrists and ankles hung upside down was Sami. The brunette was unconscious as she hung limply, being carried around by the post that two of the Chief’s guards held on to. The Teen Hero’s head lolled backward as her now loose hair brushed against the dirt, blissfully unaware of the waking world. From Kim’s view, she could see that Sami was missing the upper top half of her suit, leaving her in the black tank top that usually lay underneath. There were several tears all over the remaining half of the younger’s suit. The brunette’s gauntlets and belt had been removed as well, as another guard held the items in his grasp. Cuts and bruises scattered were scattered all over Sami’s face and arms. What really worried Kim was the nasty but thin cut above the fourteen year-old’s eyebrow. 

The Chief, Titus, came over with his staff in hand. He banged it several times in the dirt, immediately grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“Kato, Kale. What is this creature you bring upon our land?” Titus asked, motioning to Sami. 

The taller male, Kato, bowed, but never let go of his end of the post, “My Lord, we have found this degenerate not too far from where we found Lady Kim Possible of Earth.” 

Kale, the shorter male, let out a growl, “Except this being tried to attack us. She used some sort of Witch’s Glass back at the crash site. We believe she is a threat.” He explained. 

Titus nodded his head, “Very well. Take her to the Valley. Her fate will be Trial by Fire.” He said as his men cheered.

Kim gasped, “Wait!” she exclaimed, pushing her way through. 

The Tribe turned their attention toward the red-head. A few of the women and children tried to convince Kim to stop, begging her not to speak against Titus. Titus turned his attention toward Kim as well, a little less than pleased with her outburst. Kale had given the red-head a look of annoyance. 

“What is it, Kim of Earth? Do you know this creature?” Titus asked. 

Kim nodded, “She isn’t a creature. She is a girl and my friend and she’s no threat, I promise you that much. She was with me when our ship crashed.” The red-head explained.

“Who is she?” Kato asked. 

“Her name is Sami Parker and she is a hero. On my planet, she and I are on a team. Together we save the lives of our people from bad people.” Kim explained some more. 

“What about the Witch’s Glass? She tried to attack us and doesn’t smell like a human.” Kale asked accusingly. 

Kim looked over at Kale, “She’s not human. On our planet, she is part of a race of meta-humans. They all have superpowers. The so-called “Witch’s Glass” was probably a piece of technology she was trying to use to contact Earth. As for her trying to attack, she may have just tried to defend herself. Please, let her go. She won’t hurt anyone.” 

Before Kale could snap back at the cheerleader, he was silenced by a wave of Titus’s hand. The Chief hummed in response to the teenager. Titus ordered his guards to cut the brunette free. Kale grumbled as he and Kato freed Sami from her bonds, letting her drop to the ground in a not too gentle manner. The brunette let out a pained grunt, but remained unconscious. Titus then ordered for Kato to take the girl to the Witch Doctor Yuma. With a nod, Kato lifted the brunette with ease into his arms before carrying the brunette to a tent on the edge of their community. 

Kim watched as Kato carried her friend away. By now, the rest of the tribe had disbursed as they went about their business. Kale and Titus had stayed where they were, eyes never leaving the red-headed human. As Kim went to follow after the children, Titus cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him. 

“I hope you are right about your friend. I trust you will take responsibility over her to insure that she does not bring about evil on to my people.” Titus said. 

Kim nodded. Titus hummed again, “Your friend may live for now. She is free to go when she is able to rebuild her ship. You, however, will not be joining her. In exchange for her freedom and life, I want you to marry my son. He seems to have taken a fancy to you.” He said as he motioned to Kale, who stood tall with pride. 

Kim’s eyes became wide with shock, “I-I…” Kim stuttered. 

“Good,” Titus nodded, “the ceremony will be held in several days under the light of the full moons. My wife and her servants will prepare you a dress fit for a princess. Until then, Lady Kim.” Titus explained as he walked away from the red-head. Kale flashed the red-head a mischievous smile and a wink before following his father. 

Kim just remained frozen in her spot, lost in her own thoughts. In exchange for saving Sami’s life, the girl she had a crush on, she had to marry Titus’s son? What kind of demented deal was that? The girl let out an annoyed groan. Sami owes her big time. Literally, Sami owes Kim her life after this. 


	4. Natives

The first thing that registered in Sami’s brain was that the room reeked of incense and plant oils and herbs. The smell of it all at once was really hurting her head, worsening her headache. That and the uncomfortable wooden slab she was laying on hurt her back as well. With a groan, Sami slowly sat up into a sitting position opening her eyes. 

She was in a tent, herbs and bottles and such littered the tables and floors all around. How the hell had she gotten here? One minute, she was in the middle of the forest. The next, she was here. Where was here exactly? 

There was a ringing sound in the air, drawling the brunette’s attention toward the entrance of the tent. The brunette flipped off of the table and ducked under it as a tall Meridian entered the tent, a wooden plate in hand. Sami watched as the male set the plate on the nearest and began looking for her. He used her name while he looked under the various tables and behind furniture, meaning that he already knew who she was. The question was: who told him or how did he know her? 

“Sami Parker, I mean you no harm. I am Kato and I have brought you nourishment.” The male explained. 

Sami did not respond, opting to remain hidden and try to get past him in order to escape. Before she could get to the exit her stomach let out a grumbling sound as she took a whiff of the food on the wooden plate. The sound was loud enough to draw Kato’s attention to her hiding spot. Damn it, she should’ve eaten something before she had left this morning! 

Kato gave a smile as well as a “There you are!” as he moved the table out of the way, leaving nothing between him and Sami. The brunette stared up at the male, ready to strike should he attack. He moved suddenly, but not toward her. Instead, he collected the wooden plate and offered it to the brunette. Sami looked between the plate and Kato. She did not trust him, but her damned stomach grumbled again, so she accepted the plate with a grumble. 

She gave the food a cautious look. Though it looked odd, she had recognized the smell of it. It could not have been that bad, the council served the same stuff in their Mess Hall. With a stubborn growl, Sami lifted the Vulpimancer meat into her mouth and slowly chewed it, eyes never leaving Kato. 

Kato gave a pleased grin. He explained that he and his men had found her near her wrecked ship and apologized for his brother Kale. When she gave him a confused look, he went on to explain that Kale had to incapacitate her for fear of her attacking them. She growled in response. Oh yeah, she remembered that. The faint throbbing in the back of her neck and head reminded her of that. 

Kato went on to tell her that they had brought her back to their small community where she was supposed to be judged and executed. That caused Sami to raise a brow as she stopped chewing her food. Sensing her confusion, Kato explained that that was the original plan, until her companion, “Kim of Earth” stepped in and convinced his father to let her live.

The younger demanded to know where Kim was, about to fly out of the tent to find the red-head. Kato stopped her, trying to coax the brunette to rest and eat. Sami opened her mouth to protest until an elderly Meridian woman walked in, asking Kato if he had received an invitation prior to entering without her permission. Kato apologized to the woman, or Yuma, and explained that he had just come to deliver Sami food. Yuma shook her head at him before turning toward Sami nodding in what appeared to be approval. 

“Good, you are awake.” The woman said, “I was beginning to think that I had added too much Lavender to that healing oil. I thought I had put you in a death-like sleep.” Yuma said, checking Sami’s pulse. 

The brunette gently pulled her arm out of the old woman’s grasp. In reality, it was her own regenerative powers that caused her wounds to heal. At the moment, that was not what she was concerned with. The only thing that was on her mind; find Kim. She had to see for herself if the red-head was really okay. Hell only knew what kind of shape her best friend was in. Without another word, Sami moved passed the two other occupants in the tent as she made her way outside. 

Though the information on her computer gauntlet told her what to expect, she was really awe-struck by the sight before her. It genuinely looked like a Native American tribal community had been ripped right out of a History Textbook. The leather tepees, the natives in their leather-bound made of what was probably Vulpimancer skin, the turquoise rope jewelry and all. Being a child of science and technology, she had never really seen something like this. It was…primitively beautiful. A sight Sami wished she could relish, but was too distracted by the thoughts of locating her friend to enjoy. 

Tentatively, Sami started to call out the red-head’s name. She made her way through the crowds of natives, ignoring their curious and fearful looks as she searched for her friend. After just mere minutes, she had found the cheerleader by a large creek. Kim had been sitting in the center of a circle of children. They were all singing and clapping a tune as Kim and a little girl twirled and danced in the center, both had their eyes closed as they focused on the beat. 

The brunette wanted to get Kim’s attention, but was too entranced by the sight. The way the Meridian Suns reflected off of the cheerleader’s red hair made it shimmer in the light, showing off the faintest hints of blond highlights underneath. The other’s usually pale skin looked tanner as well, making the freckles more prominent on her face and arms. The way she danced was gracefully hypnotic. If those emerald eyes had been opened, Sami just knew that they would glisten in the sunlight, showing off their golden flecks in the sea of green. Overall, Sami could not turn away and she did not plan on interrupting the other’s dance. 

Once the children had ceased their clapping and singing, Kim and the little girl, Jira, took on a finishing pose after their final steps. The children applauded and laughed, enjoying the elder’s enthusiasm. Kim gave a giggle as well, taking a deep bow before looking back up at the children. 

She nearly froze when she realized that the children were not the only ones watching her dance. Her emerald eyes locked with Sami’s own crystal blues. Kim gulped, dismissing the children and telling them to “run along and play” promising to join them afterward. Once the children were out of earshot, Kim scanned over Sami’s form. 

The brunette’s long hair, torn clothes, and lack of weapons gave the brunette a rugged look while also making the other appear younger than she actually was. She definitely looked more rugged without the upper half of her suit, torso covered with her black under tank-top. Those baby-blues watched the red-head with curiosity and amazement, unsure of what to do or of what to say. 

“Um…that was…wow.” Sami said, scratching the back of her neck nervously. 

“Thanks…I think.” Kim said with a blush. 

“No problem. I’m glad you’re okay. You are okay, right?” Sami asked. 

Kim nodded, “Glad you’re okay too. Titus and Kale were close to killing you earlier. I was convinced that they were going to even though I begged them not to.” Kim replied. 

Sami nodded as well as they walked together back to the campground. They exchanged conversation about what had happened prior to being brought to the Tribe’s camp. Kim explained that she was dragged out of the wreckage and woke up in Kale’s tent after Yuma had patched her up. After hearing Kim’s side, Sami explained her side of the story. The brunette found out that their ship had been compromised by an EMP device before being struck by a large space rock. She went on to explain that she had been knocked out cold before she got the chance to explore.

Kim raised a brow, “You were knocked out cold…after you fended off the tribe?” the red-head asked. 

Sami shook her head, “Didn’t even get a hit in.” 

That confused the red-head even further. If that was true, why did Kale lie and tell everyone that Sami had attacked them first? It’s not like the aliens knew Sami and Kim or Kim’s feelings for Sami. And who planted the EMP on the ship? There were just so many questions and not enough answers for said questions. She really should talk to Kale to see why he would lie about something like that. For now, Kim was just relieved to see that Sami was okay. 

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air between them as they just stood there staring at the ground. Sami looked up at the red-head and bit her lip, unsure of what to say or do now. Kim was the one to clear her throat, breaking the silence. She asked if Sami would like a tour of the camp before getting lunch. The brunette nodded shyly as she followed the red-head like a lost puppy dog. On their tour, Sami was introduced to several members of the Tribe, one of which was Gerona, Titus’s mate. After Kim had shown Sami around, the children had caught up to them and wanted to join them for lunch. 

While Sami and Kim followed the children to the center of camp, Kale, Kato, and Titus had already taken their rightful places at the larger end of the circle, sitting on large wooden thrones. Gerona took her place to the right of Titus as several women went around the circle handing out meals. Sami and Kim were going to sit across from the “Royal Family” but Kale insisted that Kim sit next to him. Nevertheless, Kim sat next to Kale, earning her a confused look from Sami. 


	5. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something about this Kale guy seems...off..."

Lunch with the tribe had been…odd to say the least. Titus had made a big announcement that he had found a worthy enough female for his son to marry, causing Kale to smile triumphantly. Like he had just won the biggest reward in the world. Sami did not know what it was, but Kale made her skin crawl in the worst of ways. His brother Kato seemed nice enough that she did not feel that way, but there was something…off, about Kale. Kim was certainly no help, the red head seemingly dodging Sami’s questions when the brunette asked Kim about Kale. Every time Sami would ask about what was up with the man, the cheerleader would either change the subject or not even acknowledge the other’s questions. 

It was only a matter of time before Sami called it quits and decided to just eat her food in silence. Listening to the conversations of the tribal members. During her eavesdropping, she heard that there was going to be a hunt that would last a couple of days. They also had to decide which among them would stay behind to watch over the elderly, ill, women, and children. Kale volunteered, and Sami was not too keen on the way he was staring down Kim. 

“I’m capable enough to handle this.” Sami suddenly said, drawing the attention of everyone, mostly the male tribe members.

A moment of silence, before laughter and uproar erupted throughout the members of the tribe. Men laughed at her while Kale and his “posse” were highly against the idea of the brunette being alone with their loved ones. That she was still considered a threat to them and that she was not to be trusted. Especially with the people they cared about so much. He was interrupted by Kato, who insisted that Sami seemed trustworthy enough and if the brunette was any real threat to their people, she would have attacked them by now. Kale flashed the other a look but said nothing, turning to now glare at Sami instead. The brunette returned the look. If need be, she could probably handle him. She felt a tugging on her arm, Kim begging the younger to just let it go. 

Kale suddenly smirked at the younger, “You know what? You want to redeem yourself? Fine. Protect our people, but we will need all of our men for this hunt. Can you handle this job all by yourself? You won’t have anyone here to help you.” He explained. 

Sami nodded, “I can. Protecting people is what I do.” She replied, earning a smile from her red-headed companion. 

Kale raised a brow but before he could say anything else, Titus jumped into the conversation with a clap of his hands. He said that it was splendid of Sami of Earth to step up in order to not only redeem herself but to protect his people. He informed them that they would leave first thing tomorrow morning. That was earlier. 

Which was how Sami got here. In a tree with bow and arrows in hand. She had been up here since she and Kim had been separated after the lunch / feast. Kato had been quick to show Sami the ropes. He had taken her to the tallest tree with a watch tower, told her what to watch out for, which angles and how far out before shooting down an enemy target. He then informed her about rival tribes and enemies, drawing her full attention. At the sight of her confusion, Kato explained that there were indeed rival tribes as well as a rogue tribe of looters, thieves, and barbarians. This group was the worst of the worst and had attacked them before. They had lost a lot of people back then, but they had managed to fend them off. Kato explained that he did not know how, but they managed to avoid another attack and haven’t seen them since the last one. He thought his brother had something to do with holding them off. Possibly through negotiation. 

Sami raised a brow. Usually “negotiation” on her planet, more specifically in her line of work, meant that something was at risk…or someone. When a negotiation is made, so is a sacrifice. And Kale was one sketchy dude. She had no doubts that he planned on betraying his people somehow if it meant personal gain. All the more reason to protect the people herself while the tribe was away. 

At the moment, she was taking the mid-afternoon shift. Below, she could hear the children playing and laughing, Kim acting as their chaperone. The red-head looked up at the brunette, flashing a smile. She then playfully asked how everything looked from up there. The younger shrugged, jokingly saying that she now understood how taller people felt and that it felt nicer to not have to constantly look up at people, earning a chuckle from Kim. She asked if she should be asking about the weather “up there”. Sami admitted that it was a bit breezier up on the branch and that it was a shame that she left her coat at home. Kim reassured her that she could probably find her a leather jacket or something while wandering with the children. The brunette thanked the other before going back to her watch. The males of the tribe had already taken their leave, Kale mocking the brunette about her “capability” or lack of, in his opinion beforehand. The only acknowledgement he received was the brunette rolling her eyes. 

A whirlwind of thoughts swirled through her head. She really needed to go check on Jetfire, run another diagnostics test before he burned out. The Decepticon turned Autobot probably was dying, making the brunette worried for the jet. Where would she even find the parts? No doubt that asshole Kale and his group messed with the salvage and wreckage. And what about home? Surely SHIELD or someone was worried about the missing teens. Kim’s parents must be worried sick, Ron, Wade, Jim and Tim must have been using every piece of technology imaginable to look for them. Sami figured her dad must have been throwing a shit fit while her mother threatened to set Cap ablaze, Ben and Jack trying to disengage the entire fury that was to come. A giggle below drew Sami’s attention downward. The group of children had dispersed but one was hiding in the brushes just beneath the tree. She looked up at Sami, a finger on her lips before ducking back into the leaves. The brunette smiled. So, if they were playing Hide & Seek, who was the seeker? 

“Ready or not! Here I come!” Kim called out.

Sami looked over and chuckled, Of course Kim was the seeker. Why would she not be? Kim neared the location of the child in the bush, green eyes looking upward at Sami. She playfully asked Sami if she had seen any children around recently. Sami only shrugged. She explained that she had been too busy on watch to see any kids playing, but if she did she would let Kim know. The red-head pouted at the brunette, but thanked her anyway before heading off in the other direction. Sami looked back down at the little girl in the bush, giving the smiling child a wink. The girl gave a nod of appreciation. The brunette turned her gaze back toward the seemingly endless forest before her. The planet resembled that of the rainforests of South America or Africa, thick and humid, but a wonderous and magnificent sight to behold. Had she the time, or if the circumstances were different, she would gladly explore the lands. First, she and Kim had to fulfill their duties here until the tribe returned and then she would return to the crash site and fix up their ship. 

Assuming Kale would let her. The bastard had seemed pretty intent on not letting the brunette get away, but kept her close enough so she would not be able to attack any of the villagers. And even though Kim had given her word that Sami posed no threat to them, Kale wouldn’t let it be. Even after Sami guarded the village while the men were away, he would still question her. Nothing would matter. Even if- 

The sound of the rustling trees drew her full attention to the forest before her. She drew her bow, hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching closer and closer to the camp. With a steady hand, she took aim, ready to fire. The only warning, she had received was an arrow narrowly missing her, skimming her cheek and flying through long unruly hair before embedding itself into the thick trunk of the tree. She turned back to the source of the arrow, noticing a couple of natives with different colored tattoos, markings, and clothes, indicating a rival tribe. The blue men released a battle cry as they moved forward. Sami released a cry of her own, firing several arrows at the men. Some successfully hit their marks and killed the others, while other arrows wounded the warriors. Sami descended upon them from her perch, deciding that hand-to-hand combat would be a quicker and more efficient strategy. 

The first man swung at her with a tomahawk, causing her to duck and weave to avoid his attacks. When she finally saw her opening, she snagged the tomahawk out of his hands by breaking his wrist before she slashed his throat with his own weapon. She turned and threw the weapon at another incoming attacker, killing him as well. Another man grabbed her from behind in an attempt to subdue her. Sami violently threw her head backward, hearing the satisfying crunch on the man’s nose before repeatedly jabbing him in the head with her elbows. Once he released her, she roundhouse kicked him away. The next guy narrow hit her, had it not been for a flying dropkick from Kim. The brunette flashed the red-head a look of gratitude, to which Kim returned with a smile and a nod. Kim kneed the next oncoming attacker in the stomach, and then again in the face when he curled over in pain, knocking him out. She took out another with a one leg front flip kick and then the last one with a spin kick. Sami snapped the neck of the final offender, watching as his body crumpled to the ground. 

The two teenaged girls stood in the middle of the mess of bodies, panting and trying to catch their breath. Well, that could have been much worse, but it was a hell of a lot better than the brunette had anticipated. She looked toward the red-head, who chuckled in relief. Sami thanked the other for jumping in before asking about the villagers. Kim explained that the child in the bush had seen Sami leap out of the tree to attack the rival tribe. The child did not want to see Sami killed so she ran out of the bushes to alert the rest of the village. Kim had made sure that there had been no other unexpected guests around before coming to assist Sami. The brunette thanked her once more. 

“No big.” Kim said with a smile. 

After scanning the forest once more, and thinking that there were no more incoming threats, Kim invited Sami back to the village for a bit of downtime and maybe some supper before she had to climb back into the tree. The metahuman nodded, picking up her forgotten bow and quiver. The villagers were surrounding the fire as servant women served the food. More Women and some children danced as entertainment. The Chief’s wife, Gerona sat at the “head” of the circle, watching over her people. She greeted the girls with a simple nod, but asked Kim if she could speak with her in private, earning a look of curiosity and confusion from Sami. Kim raised a brow, asking if something was the matter. Gerona shook her head, informing the red-head that they needed to discuss the deal they had made regarding the brunette’s life, causing Sami to give Kim a puzzled look. 

“Oh…now? I mean…okay. Sami, just…stay here.” Kim explained as she and Gerona as well as two or three other servants escorted the red-head and the Meridian Queen to the bigger tent not too far away. 

The brunette furrowed her brows, wondering just what the hell was going on here. What deal did Kim make? Before she had the chance to chase after her friend, a hand on her shoulder stopped her movements. The action caused the brunette to jump, a startled gasp escaping her lips as she turned toward the owner of said hand. Yuma patted Sami on the shoulder, looking at the retreating forms of Kim and Gerona,

“It is better not to question the family of the chief. Gerona would have your head if you did.” Yuma explained. 

Sami raised a brow, “The only time people tell me that is when there is something more sinister going on. A deviant plan in place.” 

“…Let us say, things have been…different, since it was proclaimed that Kale was to be the next Chief." Yuma said, sitting them down at the circle. Bowls full of Vulpimancer meat and other vegetables were given to them. 

“Something about this Kale guy seems…off…he makes my skin crawl and he seems like a bit of a dick…no offense.” Sami said, picking at her food before deciding on eat a bit of it. The crowd was clapping and sang in unison as the dancers danced. 

“What is this “dick” you speak of?” Yuma asked. 

“...Don’t worry about it. What is the issue with Kale anyway?” 

Yuma hummed, “Kale has changed, and his family is none the wiser. He is not the same innocent boy they raised. His heart has darkened. Anger and hatred clouds his future and hangs over him like a storm cloud. I have warned Kato and the Chief, but they do not listen. Gerona just acts like this is a phase in life. They see nothing wrong with him, but I fear he will lead us down a dark path.” 

“That would explain why he’s such an ass. What does all of this have to do with Kim? No one has told me of anything and Kim’s been very secretive since they “rescued” her and captured me.” 

“Every chief needs a bride. And Gerona thinks me a fool if she thinks I do not know of her and her husband and son’s intentions for Kim of Earth…and you.” 

A look of shock mixed with anger crossed the brunette’s features, her blood boiled beneath the surface as the puzzled pieced itself together. That son of a bitch. That is why they spared her life. They spared Sami’s life in exchange for Kim’s hand in marriage. And if what Yuma said was true, about how dark Kale had become, then that confirmed her previous suspicions of Kale and possibly his “negotiations” with a rival tribe. They needed to leave. She needed to get Kim away from this planet. The brunette excused herself from the circle, informing Yuma that she needed to get back to her ship. 

The older woman nodded, “I will inform Gerona and your friend that you have returned to your guarding duties.” The woman said with a smile. 

Sami nodded back, “Thank you.” 


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know everything..."

By the time Kim and Gerona had returned from the “dress fitting” Sami had disappeared. Noticing her confusion, Yuma had informed Kim that Sami had returned to her post in the trees. Kim sighed, knowing that Sami would leave without waiting for Kim’s return. She sat in her place by the queen, eating in silence. By the time she was finished, it was time for the children to retreat to their tents for the night. Gerona offered Kim a space in her own tent, but the cheerleader declined. She had accepted a blanket from Yuma, informing the woman that she was going to sit with Sami for the night. Yuma seemed hesitant, insisting that maybe she should wait until Sami came to retrieve her and that there was plenty of space in her tent, causing Kim to become suspicious.

“Yuma…is there something that you’re not telling me?” Kim asked, voice turning into a whisper.

Yuma looked around and watched as Gerona retired to her tent for the night. She brought a finger to her lips and quietly asked Kim to come with her to her tent. Though confused, Kim followed without question. They maneuvered past the numerous servants still roaming the grounds, making their way into Yuma’s tent without drawing suspicious gazes. After making sure that there was no one around to pry, Yuma ushered Kim inside. Once inside, Yuma pulled the door tightly closed. Kim sat down on the slab, pulling the blanket closer to her chilled form. She asked Yuma just what the hell was going on. The elderly woman shushed her before informing her that Sami had not actually retreated back to her post after supper. That the brunette had actually went back to the crash site. Possibly, to begin repairs to their ship.

Kim was momentarily shocked but not surprised. Of course. Of course, Sami would want to start trying to get them home as soon as possible. Of course, she waited until after the men had left to begin doing so. Otherwise, there was no telling what Kale or Chief Titus would have done to the brunette if she even dared to leave to fix it while they were still present in the village. Knowing Kale, for the short time that she did, Kim would guess that he would want the brunette dead. Hell, he would want Sami dead regardless of what the metahuman did. It was a bit risky though, for the brunette to just up and leave without warning. What if Gerona had decided to see how Sami was doing in the tree? Or if a villager had gone looking for the brunette? What if someone was spying on them for Kale? The red-head shook her head, trying to get all of the paranoid thoughts out of her head. Bottom line: she was just concerned for Sami’s safety.

“You brought me here just in case Sami did not return…so I wouldn’t go looking for her and thus draw attention to her disappearance.” Kim said.

Yuma nodded, “I do not wish harm on to either of you. I am aware of Kale’s…distaste toward your friend and I rather not see her harmed. If I lied to you and informed you that your friend was doing her duty, there would be no questions asked and no suspicions to be drawn. I fear for the both of you. Like I told Sami of Earth, there is darkness within Kale and I fear for the fate of the tribe should he become Chief.” She explained.

“…I figured. Does Sami know…about…” Kim trailed off.

Yuma nodded in response. Another sigh escaped Kim, emerald orbs staring downward at the ground. A thick silence hung between them, nothing but the sounds of the forest to keep them company. When Kim went to open her mouth and thank Yuma, they heard the sound of hurried footsteps, running toward a location. The two females exchanged puzzled looks as they turned their gazes toward the door. The steps were too light to be more of the rival tribe sneaking around the village and it was too early for the men to be back from their hunt, so that just left one other option.

“I believe your friend really has returned to her post this time.” Yuma said.

Kim chuckled, “I believe so.”

* * *

 

Though slightly out a breath and slight disheveled, more so than usual, Sami had quickly and quietly maneuvered through the village to make it back to her post. One thought it would have been easy, especially with her powers, but it was a lot harder than she thought it would be, speed and agility be damned. Though, she was surprised to find that everyone was asleep already when she returned, minus the several servants still roaming around. That meant she had to be extra quiet and stealthy. Somehow, she managed to be both and still make it back without question or attention. Jetfire was okay, luckily, he was used to long years of inactivity, so a couple of days had not affected him much. The brunette all but hugged the Autobot when she heard his voice. While at the crash site, she used her speed and strength, as well as the tools onboard, to piece Jetfire back together again. She was almost finished, but was still missing a couple of pieces as well as enough energy to power him up to full working capacity.

Before she left, she sent out a distress signal via a barely working radio. The signal reached some place called “The Watchtower”, but it was a start. She quickly told them their location and to contact SHIELD, giving them their names. A woman on the other end, someone named “Diana” responded, telling Sami that help would be on the way and to stay there. Sami thanked the woman before the signal was lost again. Sami informed Jetfire that she and Kim would be back and to just hang tight. The robotic jet whirred his engines, powering down to conserve energy. A sigh of relief left Sami’s throat. Finally, they would be okay. Help was coming, and they would be saved.

Presently, Sami was back in the tree, watching for any signs of trouble. A sound below almost made her shoot off another arrow. She lowered her bow when she realized who it was. Kim stood underneath of her, a fur blanket wrapped around her form and a smile on her face.

“Mind if I join you?” Kim asked.

Sami shook her head with a smile, hanging up the bow and quiver on a nearby branch. Straddling the branch and holding on tightly with her legs, she flipped herself, so she was hanging upside down with her arms outstretched toward Kim. The red-head chuckled, tying the blanket around herself in an intricate knot to secure it. She leapt a couple of lower branches until she was able to reach Sami’s outstretched hands. She grasped them tightly and, with Sami’s help, was able to hoist herself up on to the branch with the brunette. The red-head then helped Sami up until she was sitting upright again. Kim untied the blanket and wrapped the other half around Sami, laying her head on the younger’s shoulder. They watched the night sky with it’s many moons and abundance of stars. The leaves on the trees rustled in the light breeze as the forest animals sang their night songs. They sat like that for a while, enjoying the sight of the serene peace.

The silence was broken by the clearing of Kim’s throat, “So, you know about my deal with Kale and Titus?” Kim asked.

“…I know everything. I appreciate what you did, but you didn’t have to accept it. We would have found a way around it. We still can.” Sami explained.

“I know, but I wasn’t really thinking about my own wellbeing at the time. I was more worried about you not dying.” Kim said.

“So, why didn’t you tell me?”

"Why didn’t you alert me of you leaving for the ship?”

“Kim…”

“I’m sorry that I was more concerned about you than myself. You were unconscious, probably about to be beaten to death and I…if you had just stayed…” a sigh, “I’m sorry Sami. I was just so concerned about what would happen to you because…well…” Kim said.

Crystal blue eyes watched Kim with worry, asking what was the matter. Emerald orbs stared back, eyes softening at the sight of the other’s innocent features. The way the moon made those blue eyes glitter, pale skin looking even paler in this light, hair soft as always, and those soft, rose colored lips pouted. She could go on really. She heard the metahuman ask if she was okay, but the cheerleader was too lost in her thoughts to hear whatever else she was saying. Green eyes unable to leave those innocent blues. Kim suddenly found herself leaning over and placing a soft kiss on to Sami’s lips. Blue eyes fluttered as a surprised squeak escaped the brunette’s throat. It wasn’t long until she felt Sami kiss her back as her hand wound its way into brown and white locks. The other hand found its way on to a black clothed waist.

Sami pulled away long enough to straddle the branch once more, back pressed against the trunk of the tree as Kim sat in between her legs as their lips connected once more. A moan escaped Kim as she was pulled tighter against the brunette, feeling the warmth of the brunette through her clothes. They parted for air once more, Kim leaning her forehead against the brunette’s. They stared at each other, Sami’s hands on Kim’s waist to keep her from falling out of the tree.

“That was…wow.” Kim whispered.

Sami chuckled, “Is that a good “wow” or a bad “wow”?”

“What do you think?” Kim whispered, breath tickling Sami’s nose and lips.

Another chuckle left both of their throats as the metahuman laid Kim down gently and carefully on the branch, kissing her once more.


	7. Betrayal

The sound of a horn blowing sent Sami falling off of the side of the tree branch. Luckily, the bushes below broke her fall. Didn’t stop the annoyed and slightly pained groan from leaving her throat. What the hell was that horn? More intruders? The horns of war? Morning alarm? Gods only knew what the hell it could mean. Her senses, though slightly dulled down at the moment, didn’t detect any imminent danger, so most likely nothing to worry about. Perhaps the men had finally returned from their hunt, making a hell of an entrance while they were at it. A noise above her indicated that Kim had been awakened by the sound as well. There was a moment of silence, and then a heavy weight on top of Sami. 

“Well, that’s was one hell of a wake-up call. Thank goodness there was this soft and squishy pillow to break my fall.” Kim said with a giggle. 

“Ha…ha, ha. Very funny. What the hell was that noise?” Sami asked, getting to her feet without knocking Kim away in the process. 

Kim only shrugged in response. The sound of stampeding footfalls approached the camp, making Sami clamber back into the tree to retrieve her bow and quiver once more. The brunette feared that it could possibly be the rival tribe, returning for their vengeance. Kim called to her, about to tell her that she was going to warn the others. The words never escaped her lips as she was scooped up into strong arms. A startled sound left her as Kale hoisted her up over his shoulder, telling his men to apprehend the traitor. Confusion melted into shock and anger as Kim called out to Sami. Kale’s men wrestled the brunette to the ground, tying the brunette’s wrists behind her back. They then moved to tie her ankles together before yanking her upward. The brunette struggled and fought, furiously trying to get out of their grasps. What the hell did she do now? 

Kim pounded on Kale’s back, “Let her go! She did nothing wrong! Kale!” she screeched. 

“The Outsider is a danger to my people. We found multiple foreign tribesmen on the outskirts of our village. The same tribesmen that we were supposed to be at agreements with and had not seen in months. They suddenly show up when you and the witch show up. One of their men, just barely clinging to life, even mentioned seeing your friend leave our village. She promised to keep the village safe! Your friend left my people vulnerable! She cannot be trusted!” Kale exclaimed. 

“She did protect your people! Her and I fended off the rival tribe! They were coming to kill your people, so they were handled!” Kim protested. 

“Handled? She killed them! Their people will wage war!” Kale hollered. 

“She was trying to protect us!" 

By now, Sami was being dragged away to the edge of the village. Kim’s screams grew fainter as Sami was dragged further and further away. The brunette thrashed around, but there were four men holding her still; two holding her arms, and two holding her legs. There were also two men with spears walking alongside the others, making sure she would not get far. Their destination was a small tent, far away from the rest of the village. The interior was bare, save for a mat on the ground and a small circle of rocks and twigs for a fire later. The brunette was dragged to the center, bound wrists raised upward and tied to one of the posts. She kicked out in an attempt to take the guard’s legs out from under him. The response to her attack; the blunt end of the spear meeting her nose in a hard blow. She grunted in pain, blood dripping from her nose as well as the new cut on the bridge of it. 

Kale entered the tent, Kim no longer in his grasp. He leered downward at the brunette, who glared up at the taller. Without warning, he kicked her in the stomach causing her to grunt and to hunch over as far as the rope would allow in pain. Suddenly, the blows rained down from not only him, but from his men as well. It wasn’t long until bruises and cuts littered her pale skin, pain radiating throughout her entire body. Kale landed one final blow to her face, causing her to bite the inside of her cheek and drawing blood. Once he backed away, Sami spit the blood at his feet, making the native laugh. 

“Pathetic, but what else should be expected of an Outsider? You don’t belong here. Our way of life has been disrupted because of you.” Kale spit, venom dripping in his voice. 

“No offense, but coming here wasn’t my idea. It was the last thing I wanted to do, to be completely honest. If I remember correctly, you were the one who dragged me and Kim here. You disrupted your way of life. Not us.” Sami said, tongue swiping the blood off of her lips. 

“Only because I wanted you dead. You could have been a threat.” 

“And Kim? Why take her? Why force her to become your bride?” 

A chuckle, “I haven’t found a suitable mate amongst my own people. None as special as that fiery red-headed friend of yours. I will have something that no one else will have; an alien bride. And with her beauty and my skills, imagine the children she will give me.” 

“That’s never going to happen, scumbag.” Sami growled through clenched teeth. 

Kale raised a brow with a smirk, “And why is that? You don’t think she would love a mate like myself? The son of a chief? The man who could provide for her and bless her with plenty of children?”

“A man who would be ripping her away from her home. A man who would be taking a daughter away from her family. Away from her friends. Ripping away her freedom, her choices, and taking her away from everything she’s ever known. Gee, what a wonderful guy!” Sami said receiving another blow to the face. 

“You are too cocky for your own good.” 

Sami cracked her neck and moved her jaw experimentally, “Tell me something I don’t know.” She grumbled to herself. 

“You are going to be fed your last meals today and be sent to your death tomorrow during the Joining Ceremony under the Harvest Moons. It is tradition for the son who is next in line for the position of Chief to demonstrate feats of Strength and Skill for the approval of his mate. Usually, it is tradition for us to use a feral Appoplexian from the neighboring planet of Appoplexia, but you will just have to suffice.” 

With that, Kale turned on his heels and left, taking several of his men with him. From what she could hear, two were to remain outside of her tent and stand guard. That the servants would come back around to feed the whelp later. A guard had asked about her wounds, to which Kale simply laughed. He informed them that she would survive and that there would be no need to send someone out to tend to the wounds. It would not matter, given her fate tomorrow. The guard then asked about Kim, what were they to do should she want to see her friend or tend to her wounds? A pause, and then a sigh, saying that they could allow the red-head entry, so she may see her friend’s final hours. He begrudgingly said that if they cared so much, he would send Yuma out as well. Judging by the footsteps walking away from the tent, Kale was making his way back to the village. 

The brunette sat there in silence, staring at the dirt. The tingling sensations all over her body indicated that her body was healing all of the bumps, bruises, and cuts she had received. She swiped her tongue over the cut inside of her cheek, feeling the skin knit itself back together. A hiss seeped through her lips as her broken nose cracked back into place. Another sigh escaped her as she tested her bonds. The rope bit into her wrists and barely loosened in the slightest. She pulled harder, using her enhanced strength. It loosened, but not enough to count. Damn, these people really knew what they were doing. Whatever the rope was made of, it was sturdy. There were suddenly footsteps making their way over to her tent. Sami slumped back against the post, curling her knees up to her chest in a defensive manner. Her ankles were still tied together, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t kick out if necessary. 

The flaps flew open to reveal a servant, who held a stone slab with bowls in her hands. Yuma was with her as well with a leather bag at her side. The servant bowed and then kneeled, setting the slab down in front of the brunette. She began hand feeding the metahuman while Yuma looked Sami over. There wasn’t much to look at injury wise. Kale made it seem like the child had gone through a horrible accident, due to his guards and his own hands most likely. Judging by the brunette’s appearance, she looked like she had not been touched. The brunette looked at her with an exhausted and defeated gaze. Yuma waited until Sami had eaten enough before dismissing the servant. Once the female was gone and out of earshot, Yuma turned back to the younger female.

“Did he touch you?” Yuma asked. 

Sami made a face and shrugged, “He smacked me around a bit, but I heal quickly. He didn’t do anything else, except mock me and tell me that I’m needed for some ceremony tomorrow. The only reason I’m still alive, I guess.” 

“The Joining Ceremony between Kale and Kim.” Yuma simply stated. 

“Yeah. He said he needed me to impress Kim. Something about demonstrating feats of Strength and such.” 

“He plans to fight you to the death and use your blood for the ceremonial markings upon his and Kim’s flesh. Kale will then feast on your flesh and innards as a symbol of power.” 

“Well that’s…unsanitary. My blood is clean, and my organs are good, but still…” Sami said, cringing at the thought of her blood being used like finger-paints while someone feasted on her insides like barbecued ribs.

Yuma simply shrugged, “It is tradition. Titus’s tradition, but tradition no less. It was not always like this. Usually, the strongest of the men would fight for the position of Chief. The victor would become Chief while the man who lost had the option to accept his defeat and stay with the tribe or face banishment.”

“What happened?” 

Yuma hummed, “Titus was not satisfied with those ways. So, when the Chief’s son was given the role of Chief, Titus challenged him. Titus had nearly lost, until he turned the tables and murdered the Chief’s son. The former Chief had been enraged and tried to banish him, but was not victorious. Titus had followers beneath him who had slain anyone who had refused to join them. Those who did not oppose him, agreed to join his tribe. I did not want to fight, so I joined him. These are his new ways and have been ever since." 

“So, that’s where Kale gets his charm and personality from. So, where did the Joining Ceremony originate?” 

“The former Chief’s son was Gerona’s original lover. He claimed her after the former’s death. To impress her, he murdered an Appoplexian and gave her its pelt as a gift.” 

“So, they just joined the two “traditions” into one?” Sami asked. 

Yuma nodded in confirmation. “Seems legit. Still some plot holes there, but I have no motivation to question it further. I just want to get Kim and get us home, and if I have to kill Kale to do so, then so be it. Are there rules for this engagement?” Sami asked. 

Yuma nodded, but told the brunette that she should know better than to trust that it would be a fair battle. Weapons were generally not allowed, the fighter is supposed to use his raw strength and skill in battle, but Kale would no doubt keep a knife on him somewhere. Especially if he was going up against the metahuman. Not a problem, Sami had disarmed a shit ton of people it wouldn’t be too hard. She asked if killing was a requirement, and what would happen should the challenger die. Yuma explained that killing was indeed a requirement, but she did not know what would happen if the challenger died. Most likely become Chief or choose a successor. Possibly change the rules if they did. Sami nodded. Before she could ask another question, the guards came in to inform Yuma that time was up, and she was ordered to leave. The old woman narrowed her eyes at them, but left nonetheless. Before she left, she turned to the brunette one last time, 

“I look forward to your victory, Sami of Earth. It is about time for someone to break tradition.” 

Sami nodded, flashing the woman a confident smile. 


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have to do this, Kim..."
> 
> *Warning: Sex Scene in this Chapter*

Kim was inside of Yuma’s tent, pacing back and forth as she anxiously awaited Yuma’s return. Kale suggested that Kim stay with him and his family, but Yuma insisted that Kim come with her. She planned to bless the red-head with a fertility ritual so that Kim could provide healthy and strong children. An obvious lie that Kale foolishly fell for. The red-head nervously bit at her lip, wondering just what torture the brunette was being put through. If they had called Yuma to tend to Sami’s wounds, Kim could only imagine what Sami looked like. Was she bleeding out? Beaten to a pulp? Lying broken on the cold, hard, ground? A shuddered breath escaped her, trying not to think about Sami lying in a crumpled heap, barely breathing. Her regeneration should help her, but she had been having issues with her powers since they had gotten here. 

The sound of grass crunching under feet caused Kim to snap her attention back to the entrance of the tent. Yuma reemerged, medical sack in hand. The older woman waited until the guards disappeared before informing the red-head of her friend’s condition. The brunette did not appear to be as badly injured as Kale had previously described. The brunette had actually appeared to not have suffered any type of injury at all. Kim breathed a sigh of relief. So, Sami’s regeneration had not failed her this time. The teen was okay. Kim asked what was going on, to which Yuma informed her that Sami planned to defeat Kale during the ceremony tomorrow. When Kim asked about the ceremony and all it entailed, Yuma filled her in on that as well. The red-head made her way past Yuma, ignoring the woman’s warning to wait. She needed to get the metahuman out of here before something worse happened to them. 

As she exited the tent, she was met with the pointed ends of spears. The guards stood armed and ready, telling the red-head that she was forbidden to leave without Kale’s permission. A smirk crossed the red-head’s features, turning to go back inside the tent. With a quickness, she turned back around and landed a quick jab to the guard’s throat. This caused him to choke on his own breath, hands going up to cradle his throat. Kim stomped down on the forgotten spear, catching it out of the air before it could hit her. She spun it experimentally and turned on the other guard. His spear deflected off of hers as he went in for an attack. She was able to easily duck, dodge, and deflect his attacks. With a couple more hits and another spin, she was able to disarm him of his spear. Turning her own so the pointed end was towards herself, she knocked him out with the blunt end. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned and knocked the other guard unconscious with a particularly vicious strike. 

With the guards down, Kim abandoned her spear, stealthily making her way over to where Sami was located. It was harder to remain quiet when the whole village was asleep, and all of the guards were on post. Hearing approaching footsteps, she ducked for cover behind a tent, waiting until the guards passed by. Looking backward and then through the other tents to make sure the coast was clear, she walked on the balls of her feet without a sound, sneaking her way over the secluded but guarded tent on the edge of the village. Peering around the tree she had ducked behind, she rolled her eyes at the fact that there were more guards for her to fight. Analyzing her options, she noticed that there was a side of the tent that was not quite nailed down completely. Green eyes scanned the area, noting the several close trees for her to hide behind before slipping into the tent through the opened area. Now, she just had to wait for her opening. 

When neither guard were looking in her general direction, she moved quickly through the trees. Stopping just outside the tent, she picked up a large rock and threw it away from the tent. Luckily it hit an unstable branch, knocking it out of the tree. The sounds caused the guards to turn their attentions toward the noise. Both exchanged looks before investigating the occurrence. With a smile, Kim slipped into the tent. Once inside, she nearly collided with a nearby pole as well as the back of her brunette friend. A small curse escaped her lips, causing the brunette to jolt in shock. The brunette demanded to know who was there. Kim made her presence known, receiving a sigh of relief from the younger. 

“Kim, what are you-mmph!” words melting into a moan as lips met her own. 

Coming up for air, Kim explained that she was worried for the younger, nonstop thinking about what torture Kale was putting her through. Sami explained that Kale tried to beat her into submission, but her healing kicked in, for once, allowing her wounds to heal. He also explained that she was to fight him in some sort of duel that would end with her death. That he and Kim were to devour her body and wear her blood in some holy ceremony.

Kim gave a look of disgust, “You may be cute, but not cute enough to eat. I don’t think you on me, in that way, would look very flattering either. No offense.” 

Sami shrugged, “None taken. They normally use an animal of some sort like a tiger looking alien, but he plans to use me in place of said alien. Whether it be out of convenience or spite. Not sure how his tribe will take it. I know some races find it disgraceful to go against tradition.” 

“I’m not sure they’ll care, to be completely honest. The majority holds him in very high regards, and with you and I being outsiders, they probably would not care about what happens to either of us at the end of the day.” Kim explained.

“You’re probably right.” Sami said, eyes trailing downward to stare at the ground once more. 

A deafening silence hung over them, neither female saying anything. Kim’s eyes looked upward at the rope tied tightly around the brunette’s wrists. Her fingers ached to release the brunette from her bonds, but she knew that Sami would protest that idea for fear of some awful fate that may lie ahead. So, instead, she reached out, laying her hands upon the brunette’s thighs. Hearing the younger’s breath hitch in her throat, she gave them a gentle squeeze and moved, but did not remove her hands. She laid her forehead against the others, hands massaging the sides of Sami’s thighs. A content sigh could be heard from the other as Kim moved her lips to Sami’s once more. Sami’s hands clenched into tight fists and instinctively pulled at the ropes holding her back, hearing the wooden post against her back groan. The sound caused her to stop her movement, not wanting to send the tent toppling down on them.

Kim paid the sound no mind as her hands traveled upward to the hem of the other’s pants. Where the tank top was tucked into said pants. Without another word, Kim untucked the tank top from the confine of the pants, hands trailing up the brunette’s sides before stopping at the breasts. She gently kneaded them, pulling her mouth away from the other’s to gently suck and kiss at the pale throat. This elicited a moan from the brunette, who laid her head against the red-head’s shoulder. A shutter radiated through the younger, who practically vibrated with anticipation. Kim heard her name escape through trembling lips. She moved downward while her hands pushed up the other’s shirt, trailing her kisses to the brunette’s breasts. Thankfully, her and Josh had experimented a couple of times before their break or else she would have no idea what she was doing. Her hands moved down to leather pants, ready to remove them from the lithe body. 

“W-Wait. Wait! K-Kim, I’ve…I mean…I’ve n-never…I…” Sami protested, coming to her senses.

Jerking away from the younger’s body, the cheerleader stopped all movement. Kim removed her hands, looking up into frightened blue eyes. With a tilt of her head, she asked Sami to repeat what she had just said. Sami bit her lip, cheeks blushing in embarrassment as she explained that she had never done this stuff before. Sure, she kissed someone before, but never farther than just a kiss. Kim asked if Sami had ever tried to experiment with anyone. The brunette shyly shook her head. Emerald eyes widened in shock. Sami Parker, fearless leader of the Teen Heroes…was a virgin? A completely pure and untouched virgin? How? Hadn’t the girl gone out with that one transfer student from Star City? Roy…or something or other. The guy had screamed sex and had been known as “Mister Hits on Anything that Breathes”. Him and Sami dated a while, but it had only lasted a couple of days, but Kim was sure they had done something together during one of those parties.

“You and that guy from Star City didn’t…?” Kim asked.

Sami shook her head, “I don’t remember much, but I know nothing happened. Plus, he’s two years older than me. My dad would have had him by the balls if he had so much as pulled my arm the wrong way.” 

“And you’ve never experimented with yourself? “Explored your own body” or whatever?” Kim asked. 

Sami shook her head, “Never had the time. Saving the world and keeping it safe doesn’t exactly leave room for stuff like sex or masturbation. There’s barely enough time for school, soccer practice, homework, studying, showering, training, eating, sleeping...”

Sami listed off.

“Don’t you do a whole month’s worth of homework the first two days of the month?” Kim asked. 

“No…I do two months’ worth of homework during the first week of a month. I don’t want to fall behind due to superhero-ing so I do it all ahead of time. I have to ask for it ahead of time and hand it in discretely and not tell anyone any of the upcoming material.” Sami explained. 

Kim chuckled, “So, there’s homework out of the way. Studying for you probably takes two seconds before the test, with that memory of yours. Soccer Practice and Training is little to nothing with your speed, durability and stamina. Eating, most of which you do in the morning, early as hell I might add, and during lunch, probably consists of a big meal after practice and snackage before, during, and after a mission. Showering, again, speed. And Sleeping? I hear you get barely any of that…” 

“Exactly! Barely any time!” Sami exclaimed, but lowered her volume after reminding herself that they could not be heard. 

“Oh, c’mon Sami! We do practically the exact same thing and I still have time in my busy schedule for some down time. Plus, we’re not the only superheroes in the world. That’s why we have SHIELD and GJ.” 

Another sigh, “I don’t know, Kim. I just…I never really thought about it much, I guess. Not just because of time, but because I never really thought about it at all. And if I did, it was a passing thought due to lack of time or lack of occasion or partner, I guess.” The metahuman said quietly. 

Kim shrugged, “Well, we got time now. And right now, might be good considering you might die tomorrow. As for a partner…well, I’m right here and I’m very enthusiastic about teaching people new things.” 

Sami laughed at that, but immediately shrunk into herself. She gave Kim a reluctant look before nodding. Kim smiled and went to untie Sami, but the brunette told her not to. Just in case a guard came in and then reported back to Kale. It was bad enough that Kim was in here in the first place. Kim pulled her hands away from the bonds, but settle them on the hem of Sami’s pants again. She asked the other to spread her legs out in front of her. The brunette did as she was told, allowing the red-head to settle in between them. Gently, Kim pushed Sami’s legs up until they were bent slightly. She, herself, moved into the apex of Sami’s legs, helping the brunette move enough until she was able to kind of sit in Kim’s lap. A hum vibrated through Kim’s chest in amusement. She never realized how much shorter Sami was compared to herself. It just made the brunette seem more innocent than before. Patting the other’s legs, she told her to close them slightly around her, but not too much that it would be cramped. Maybe until her ankles were loosely locked together behind Kim's back. 

“I don’t recall sex being this much leg work in Sex Ed portion of Health Class.” Sami said. 

“I don’t recall you actually attending the Sex Ed portion of Health Class.” Kim said with a smirk. 

“Off world, probably. Didn’t mean I didn’t have the lesson packet.” Sami said bluntly. 

Kim chuckled again, causing the sound to vibrate through Sami as well as they sat nearly chest-to-chest. The cheerleader informed the other that they had to get back into the mood in order to do this properly. Sami told her to lead the way, so Kim connected their mouths in a soft kiss. Tilting her head slightly, she used her tongue to pry through Sami’s lips before connecting their tongues as well. Sami made a noise, but whether it was of confusion or surprise, it was not clear. Had she not made-out with anyone either? Geez. While their mouths were distracted, Kim used one hand to curl into long locks while the other hand made its way into the black shirt and kneaded the other’s breast. It wasn’t long until the hand in loose brown strands joined the other in divesting the younger of her bra. It was unclasped and pushed up with the shirt, fingers gingerly pinching at the pale breasts.

A squeak left Sami’s lips as Kim pulled away from her lips to suck and nip at her nipple while one of her hands rolled the other in between her fingers. Kim switched nipples and repeated the notion, smiling against the soft skin. Her unoccupied hand snuck down into the other’s pants and began caressing the warm, wet folds of the metahuman’s entrance through her underwear. A loud, choked off sound left Sami’s lips at that. It wasn’t long until Kim snuck into the underwear and pushed two fingers into the brunette. 

“Ah…!” Sami protested instinctively, tensing up at the feeling of cold fingers thrusting into her slowly. 

“No, no, no. Sam, you need to relax. Tensing up isn’t good. Just relax.” Kim whispered into her ear.

“S-Sorry.” Sami responded, trying to calm her nerves. 

Kim kissed the space between Sami’s breasts as she eased a third finger into the other. She heard the brunette begging to be untied, but Kim shook her head in response. Although she reminded the brunette of the guards or Kale, Kim secretly did not want to untie her. She kind of liked having the younger tied up, squirming and helpless underneath her ministrations. Legs tightened around Kim’s waist as boots pressed against her backside. She smiled, the cheerleader reminding Sami to relax. Only muffled groans and moans left the brunette’s lips as Sami pressed her face into Kim’s shoulder again. The poor thing was trembling beneath Kim’s touch, feeling a pit in her stomach, her climax approaching as Kim inserted another finger and speeding up her thrusts. Kim’s own body rocking against Sami’s. Gods, the thought of Sami drawing closer to her peak made Kim more aroused. The brunette whimpered, causing Kim to kiss her once more. It was lucky she did so, feeling the brunette release a muffled shout as she came. 

Pulling away from Kim, Sami laid her head against the post, panting profusely. Sweat droplets decorated her skin as she came down from her high. Her heart still fluttered like beating wings in her chest. Kim moved her hand down to her own underwear to bring herself to climax, Sami watching as she did so. Knowing that the brunette watched her with that blue-eyed gaze was enough to bring Kim crashing down. She fell against Sami’s chest, breathing heavily into the other’s ruffled shirt. They sat there in silence once more, breathing heavily and trying to recover from their experience. Kim listened intently to the sound of Sami’s beating heart.

“That was…” Sami trailed off. 

“Damn…” Kim panted, pulling away to look at the younger, “…you look good like that.” 

Sami only chuckled in response. 

After fixing the brunette’s clothes, it took all of Kim’s self-control and Sami’s insistence, to leave the younger behind as she had found her. Tied to the post and alone. No matter how desperately Kim wanted to, she knew she could not untie her friend or else Kale would have killed them both. Well, he would have gladly killed Sami regardless of what she did or didn’t do, but doing so would have been a waste, considering she was still needed to fulfill the ceremony taking place in just a couple of hours. Before she had left, Kim gave Sami one last tearful look, asking the brunette if all of this would be worth it in the end. Asking if they could just go back to Jetfire, repair him and then leave. 

“I have to do this Kim. These people will be left under a tyranny if I don’t. I can’t allow someone like Kale to rule his people like this.” Sami explained, “Even if it costs me my own life.” 


End file.
